Delaive - Bab 1: Lime Pearl
by ApreelKwon
Summary: Manusia,hewan,tumbuhan itu lah penghuni bumi. Tahu kah kalian, ada selain dari 3 mahluk itu yang menghuni dunia?, mereka HIDUP dan mereka membutuhkan KEHIDUPAN.


**Title : Delaive - Bab 1 : Lime Pearl  
**

**Genre : Fantasy ,Mystery,adventure  
**

**Rating : Fiction M  
**

**Cast : Kang SOra, SUJU, TVXQ, Dana, SNSD, f(x)  
**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

******Warning : Typo dimana mana,,,XD**  


* * *

**BAB 1**

******"****LIME PEARL"**  


"Apa kita masih bisa melihat atau bertemu mereka Noona"

"_No… _sejak hilangnya kotak kristal biru itu, keadaannya jadi berbeda…" perempuan dengan rambut hitam sebahu dan poni yang menghiasi wajahnya menjawab dengan penuh antusias.

"kotak Kristal biru? Noona belum pernah menceritakan tentang hal itu pada kamii…"

"_Jinjaro? _Wahh… kenapa aku bisa lupa menceritakan hal penting ini pada kalian…" perempuan berponi yang bernama Kang Sora itu memukul kepalanya sendiri saat menyadari dia melupakan sesuatu. "ehm.. Kristal biru itu mereka sebut '_Blue Petals'_ bentuknya, sebuah kotak kaca dengan bingkai berwarna emas, dan… isinya seperti asap berwarna biru. Terbayang oleh kalian?" tanya sora saat menyadari anak – anak didepannya hanya diam.

"kalian tidak perlu tau bagaimana bentuk dari _Blue Petals _ok.."

"Lalu _Blue Petals _itu sendiri apa Eonni?"

"pertanyaan pintar Nari, _Warlock, shifter, luminos, fairies, manusia_ dulu hidup berdampingan dengan damai, itu karena masih ada _Blue Petals _yang menjadi pengatur alur kehidupan mereka."

"Kristal biru hilang, para mahluk juga menghilang,, apa mereka takut Noona?"

"mereka bukan takut DongJu-ya… dan satu lagi,mereka tidak menghilang tapi menyembunyikan diri satu sama lain, tapi alasannya bukan karena takut. Mereka berusaha mencari Kristal biru itu untuk kepentingan kelompok mereka sendiri…kalau itu sampai terjadi akan sangat menakutkan " Sora membuang nafas dan menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap langit Busan yang cerah, sinar matahari sore hari seakan memanjakan kehangatan bagi mereka yang berada disana.

"Sora eonnie,,, memang apa hebatnya Kristal biru itu? Menurut Eun seorang _Warlock _sudah cukup kuat dengan setengah dara demon mereka. Huh.. serakah.." gadis kecil bernama NaEun itu terlihat antusias dengan cerita SoRa, melihat hal itu SoRa semakin semangat.

"Eun-ah… kau punya sepasang sepatu yang cantikkkk sekali, tapi tiba – tiba ibumu berjanji akan membelikanmu sepatu baru yang lebih cantik, apa yg akan Eun lakukan?"

"Eun akan… menagih janji itu dari _eomma_.."

"Pintar,,, mereka juga sama dengan mu Eun, meskipun sudah memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, tapi mereka masih menginginkan yang lebih,"

"_Warlock , Shifter, Luminos, Fairies _mereka semua memiliki kekuatan dan sekarang bersaing mencari Kristal biru, manusia bagaimana Noon? Apa kita bisa mendapatkan Kristal biru itu?"

"Kalian harus tau _Fairies _ sama sekali tidak ikut campur dalam persaingan ini, mungkin bisa dibilang mereka menutupi diri "

"_Waeo?_"

"Karena Kristal biru itu dulunya dijaga oleh para _Fairies_ saat menghilang persaingan mulai terjadi, _Fairies _tidak menyukai hal seperti itu.."

"wahhh ituu pasti _Fairies _ yang nyuriiiiii…. Mereka kan termasuk golongan yang kekuatannya kecil jadi mereka berusaha mencari sumber kekuatan besar,,,benar kan Noon?"

"eng eung…. Kalian lupa _Warlock _memiliki kemampuan membaca fikiran, melihat apa yang terjadi baik dimasa depan atau masa lalu…"

"ahh eonni benar,,, lalu masalah yang manusia itu?"

"ahh iya,,, kenapa manusia tidak ikut dalam persaingan ini,, karena mereka tidak ada yang tau, dan manusia sudah cukup sempurna hidup dengan yang mereka miliki, kalian percaya tidak dengan cerita ini?"

_-Pleetaakkk-_

Satu jitakan mendarat dengan sempurna dikepala SoRa. Dalam satu gerakan Sora membalikan badanya dan mendapati kakaknya sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata membunuh.

"Yakhh… Opppaaa sakitttt " teriak Sora.

"euhm,,,, Sora Noona kami pamit pulang,, gomawo buat ceritanya,, _annyeongikhaseyo_" menyadari keadaan yang bisa dipastikan akan memburuk, anak anak itu lebih memutuskan pergi dan meninggalkan kedua bersaudara itu berseteru.

"Oppaaaa kau mengganggu ku saja, aku belum selesai becerita dengan mereka…"

"YAKH… Sora ingat umurmu..! masih saja bergaul dengan anak kecil" sang kakak yang sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan membunuhnya kini mengeluarkan suaranya, menyadari tingkah adiknya yang menyebalkan.

"jangan salahkan aku kenapa aku lebih suka bergaul dengan anak kecil" secepat membalikan telapak tangan, secepat itu pula Mood Sora berubah saat kakaknya mengunkit pertanyaan yang sangat ia benci. Sora melangkah pergi menginggalkan kakaknya yang masih berdiri mematung dengan rasa bersalah yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Ahh kau bodoh sekali Yesung,,, kenapa mulut ini selalu saja lupaaa…."

* * *

Ruangan berwarna ungu tua itu terasa sepi. Hanya terdengar suara ketukan alas kaki dari dua pria yang sedang duduk berhadapan di sofa biru beludru. Keduanya belum mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, seakan sedang memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya mereka ucapkan. Sampai salah satu dari mereka si lelaki berambut pirang dengan jubahnya merah tua meletakan gelas anggurnya "Malam purnama kelima di tahun ini baru saja terjadi" ada jeda saat lelaki itu seperti akan melanjutkan ucapannya. Matanya menerawang mencoba membaca kebenaran yang akan ia beberkan "Aku rasa sudah saat kita temukan mereka, sebelum semua terlambat."

"Aku mengerti maksud ucapanmu" sahut lelaki satunya lagi, berambut hitam legam dengan pakaian hitam yang berkesan elegan saat menempel di tubuh proposionalnya. "Kapan kita membaur?" tanya lelaki itu sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Jangan kita yang melakukan ini, aku ingin anak – anak didik kita yang melakukanya, biarkan mereka melatih apa yang mereka pelajari" jawab si lelaki pirang dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau yakin?" si lelaki rambut hitam menncondongkan badan seolah mewakili pertanyaanya yang meragukan statement si rambut pirang. "Membiarkan mereka mencari, berbaur dengan manusia? Aku sedikit takut" senyum simpul menghiasi bibirnya.

"Membiarkan mereka hanya terkungkung disini dengan semua kekuatan yang mereka miliki? Suatu saat mereka harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mereka juga bagian dari manusia di luar sana, hanya mereka sedikit berbeda"

"Aku setuju dengan mu JungSu-Ssi,, ada baiknya murid – murid delaive mengasah kemampuan mereka dengan langsung terjun kelapangan, benar kan sayang.." Seorang perempuan cantik dengan rambut coklatnya yang sepundaknya bergelombang, memasuki ruangan itu. Kim Dana. Dana menghampiri lelaki berambut hitam, seseorang yang dia panggil 'sayang' Jung YunHo. Dana dan YunHo adalah pasangan suami istri, mereka kerap kali menunjukan rasa kasih sayang satu sama lain, hal ini sering menimbulkan rasa iri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"tsh.. berhenti kalian bertindak berlebihan diruanganku," ucap lelaki berambut pirang yang bernama JungSu atau Park JungSu seraya melemparkan bola kertas kearah YunHo dan Dana.

"dan kau harus berhenti iri pada keromantisan kami,," timpal YunHo, dengan sengaja dia mencium dahi Dana, melihat itu Jungsu hanya terkekeh dan menegak anggur yang sedari membatu di meja berwarna perak beralas kain merah beludru itu.

"kembali kepembicaraan kalian, apa semua murid akan diturunkan" dana mencoba kembali serius, dia melepaskan pelukan suaminya dan menatap JungSu dengan mata seakan memintanya untuk kembali serius.

"Jangan, tapi adakan semacam sayembara, jadi siapa diantara mereka yang bersedia dan berhasil menemukan ke-12 anak itu-"

"12?" potong dana.

JungSu menghembuskan nafasnya secara paksa, "Biarkan aku melanjutkan,, bila diantara mereka ada yang berhasil, maka reward yang akan di dapatkan, _Lime Pearl_"

"Tunggu tunggu, aku merasa semua idemu ini terlihat berlebihan. Murid turun tangan dan Reward _Lime Pearl _. " YunHo kembali mencondongkan badannya, dari gesture tubuh sangat terlihat jelas dia menolak semua usul yang temannya ucapkan. _Lime Pearl_ mutiara berwarna bias antar hijau dan kuning itu merupakan _Demon's Life _atau bisa disebut juga sebagai Obat. Murid _Delaive _yang notabene bukan manusia biasa sangat memerlukan mutiara ini, karena mampu menyelamatkan satu nyawa manusiaa dari kematian.

"Jelaskan padaku Jungsu dasar pemikiranmu?" Dana tipikal wanita teliti, dia akan lebih menanyakan alasannya terlebih dahulu dari pada langsung menilai bahwa itu 'salah'.

Jungsu yang merasa tersudut, beranjak dari duduknya berjalan mendekati jendela dan membuka sedikit gorden merah tua yang terjuntai di jendela itu. Terlihat pemandangan diluar sana hamparan hijau bagian kaki gunung Surok yang merupakan wilayah _'Delaive'. _"Semua bagian bumi dulu hidup berdampingan, berbeda dengan sekarang persaingan terlihat jelas bahkan langit pun seakan tahu akan hal itu. Tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat nanti persaingan itu menuju titik akhir penantianya, aku hanya ingin bagian dari kita tidak akan lenyap seluruhnya, bukankah itu akan sangat membantu?" Jungsu membalikan badannya menatap kedua temannya dengan tatapan meminta respon.

"Kau sudah.. melihatnya?" dengan suara terbata Dana mengajukan pertanyaan, diliriknya suaminya YunHo yang sudah kembali bersandar di sofa dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup terlihat jelas YunHo sedang menghilangkan rasa resahnya.

"Belum untuk saat ini, tapi aku merasa semua itu akan terjadi" jawab JungSu.

"kalau itu alasanmu, kenapa tidak kita saja yang langsung terjun. Menyuruh anak – anak turun tangan? Bukankah akan memperlambat, Shifter, Luminos kau lupa amibisi mereka"

"Jung YunHo… kau juga lupa karakter kita.. Warlock.. kau lupa pada jati diri sendiri. Lime Pearl berharga buat kita, pasti mereka akan berjuang untuk mendapatkannya"

"Baiklah aku setuju dengan usulan mu JungSu, segera buat Pengumuman itu, lebih cepat akan lebih baik" YunHo yang awalnya menolak mentah – mentah sekarang mendukung apa yang temannya usulkan, dengan senyum simpul dan anggukan JungSu merespon perkataan YunHo.

"Biarkan aku yang urus semuanya, kalian tenanglah…" jawa Dana dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan. "Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk kita, untuk _Delaive_" Jawab Dana sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

_Delaive_, adalah sekolah untuk mendidik para _Warlock_. _Warlock _sendiri adalah manusia dimana dalam tubuh mereka mengalir darah demon, hal ini membuat mereka berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Secara fisik, _Warlock _memang terlihat seperti manusia. Namun ada kekuatan besar yang tersembunyi dalam setiap tetesan darah yang mengalir dalam tubuh mereka, hal ini yang membuat mereka berbeda. Secara fisik sama tapi terdapat kekuatan besar dimana mereka harus bisa mengontrolnya atau identitasnya akan terbongkar. Atas dasar itu lah akhirnya para _Warlock _memisahkan diri dan mulai membentuk perkumpulan sendiri untuk berbagi,berlatih mengendalikan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Saat kekuatan mereka sudah berada dalam puncak kesempurnaan pilihan apakah mereka akan kembali berbaur dengan manusia, atau tetap diam di perkumpulan, itu tergantung pilihan mereka.

Dibumi ini terdapat lima sumber kehidupan yang hidup secara berdampingan. Manusia, Warlock, Shapeshifter,Luminos dan Fairies. Berbeda dengan warlock yang pada dasarnya merupakan bagian dari manusia, _Shapeshifter, Luminos,_dan_ Fairies _tidak memiliki keterhubungan dnegan manusia mereka murni lahir dan terbentuk dari bagian mereka sendiri.

_Shapeshifter_ penampilan fisik memang seperti manusia, memiliki kemampuan untuk merubah wujud menjadi seekor hewan saat itulah seorang _shifter _menggunakan kekuatannya. _Shapeshifter _berwujud manusia hanyalah mahluk lemah. Memiliki sifat egois, ganas, layaknya perangai seekor hewan. Hal inilah yang membuat _Shifter _tidak bisa berbaur dengan lainya Sama halnya seperti _warlock _, _shifter _juga hidup dalam kelompok mereka.

_Luminos _ merupakan wanita – wanita cantik jelita dengan sayap yang bertengger di punggung mereka. Dapat dipastikan warga Luminos semuanya adalah wanita. Perkumpulan mereka bertambah dengan menetasnya Telur Telur '_Lumi_' yang akan menjadi bagian dari kelompok. Berbeda dengan _Shifter _, _Luminos _berkesan tertutup. Mereka sama sekali tidak pernah berbaur dengan dunia luar, disamping sayap yang tidka bisa disembunyikan, warga Lumi juga terbiasa hidup dengan kelompoknya tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi diluiar sana. Ketenangan adalah segalanya bagi Lumi.

Terakhir _Fairies_. Mereka hampir mirip dengan _Luminos _mahluk bersayap. Perbedaanya tidak semua warga _Fairies _ adalah perempuan, lelaki bersayap juga bagian dari pada koloni _Fairies._ Bentuk sayap juga menjadi faktor pembeda mereka dengan Luminos. Sayap Fairies hanya berupa selembaran tipis dengan warna yang berbeda anatara satu fairies dnegan yang lainnya, serta bubuk cahaya yang akan bertebaran saat mereka mengepakan sayapnya. Oleh karena itu Fairies sering disebut malaikat cahaya. Berbeda dengan Shifter dan Lumnios, fairies memiliki sifat seperti manusia. Mereka senang bersosialisasi, permusuhan sangat mereka hindari inilah salah satu alasan warga Fairies menjadi penunggu '_Blue Petals'._

Kelima elemen kehidupan ini pada awalnya hidup berdampingan tanpa merugikan satu sama lain. Mereka berjalan pada garis kehidupan masing – masing. Semua berjalan teratur sebelum '_Blue Petals_' kotak kaca dengan bingkai emas, berisikan asap berwarna biru, yang berfungsi sebagai keseimbangan kelima elemen tersebut dibumi ini, hilang dari tempatnya – lembah cahaya _Fairies_. Persaingan terjadi antara _Warlock, Shapeshifter,_ dan_ Luminos _. Persaingan tidak dapat dielakan lagi, _Blue Petals_ adalah pusaka yang mereka incar sebagai sumber keagungan dan kekuatan bagi mereka. Semua yang teratur menjadi kacau. Darah demon yang lahir kebumi pada awalnya adalah bagian dari pada warga warlock, tetapi baik _Shifter _ataupun _Luminos _sama sama menginginkan titisan darah demon tersebut yang diketahui menyimpan kekuatan besar. Hal ini membuat warlock semakin ketat dan mempercepat langkah untuk menemukan bagian dari mereka.

* * *

"SeoHyun eonni? " Luna sedikit mememlankan suaranya, saat dia dan Ryeowook berada di taman belakang bangunan tua 'Delaive'.

"ehm,, mian Luna oppa tidak bisa menjadi partnermu,," Ryeowook menyadari ada gurat kecewa diwajah luna saat Ryeowook menceritakan bahawa dia dan SeoHyun akan berpartner untuk misi pencarian itu.

"aku memang sedikit kecewa padamu oppa" dengan satu kedipan Luna menggerakan tangannya dan saat itu pula air membasahi wajah RyeWook, "hahahaaa…. Gwencahan oppa, tapi aku penasaran kenapa Oppa bisa bersama dia?"

"aku bertemu dengannya saat membaca pengumuman itu…" jawab ryeowook sambil membersihkan wajahnya, luna hanya tersenyum senang saat menyadari dia berhasil mengerjai Sunbae kesayangannya ini.

"Kau membaca fikirannya? Ahhhhh~ oppa berhenti menerobos privasi orang lain…"

"yakh… aku tidak berniat melakukan itu, hanya saja fikiran kalian selalu terbentang jelas setiap kalian dekat denganku.."

"kalu begitu aku tidak akan dekat – dekat denganmu Oppa.. hahaha" luna mengambil beberapa langkah mundur mencoba menggodanya. "Tapi kenapa oppa mau bersamanya? Apa Seo eonni berfikir untuk mengajakmu?"

"annii… kau tau kan dia sangat pemalu tapi semua tau kekuatan yang mengalir ditubuhnya tidak bisa diremehkan. Dia sangat ingin melakukan pencarian ini tapi dia tidak mau sendiri, jadi apa salahnya aku mengajak berpartner.. kau tahu, dia harus memiliki pengalaman untuk mengasah kemampuannya.."

"Lalu nasibku bagaimana Oppa? Aku juga menginginkan lime pearl.."

"Kau pasti bisa menemukan partner,,, Figting Luna-yaa" dengan lembut RyeoWook membelai kepala Luna. Baginya Luna sudah seperti adik sendiri, apapun yang dia alami Luna akan mengetahuinya dia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab atas Luna.

**_TBC_**

**ditunggu reviewnya ya saudara saudara ^^  
**


End file.
